Kind of a strong word
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: "This isn't what it looks like," Kieran quickly whispered. Edge frowned, crossing his arms. "It looks like you two were reading and fell asleep," Kieran blinked, "Oh. Then…it's actually exactly what it looks like,"


**Hey everyone! **

**Busy year is almost over, so I'm trying to get some writing done!**

**I was going to hold this until SoH was officially complete, but I figured its' close enough and since I'm not sure when the next SoH chapter will be done, this will hopefully hold you over!**

**Enjoy a little fluff!**

* * *

Stealth was as natural as breathing, so Edge had to make a very conscious effort to make enough noise to wake Rydia up.

She did so after a minute with squinty eyes and an irritated look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh," he said conversationally. "I was just…you know…up…"

His wife just stared at him, unimpressed.

Edge frowned. "Okay, so I was up because I'm a little concerned about Kieran and Cuore,"

"Why? They are probably asleep," Rydia said, pinning him with a stern, yet tired, look. "Like we should be."

He scowled at her and crossed his arms. "But they aren't. I already checked their rooms."

"Edge," Rydia scolded, sitting up.

He continued before she could finish nagging him. "I am slightly glad that they weren't_ together_, but that still doesn't tell me where they are."

"Why does it matter?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes.

Edge just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Clearly she didn't understand the problem. It was too late to explain it to her, either.

Instead, he just listed off places he'd checked in the hopes Rydia would inadvertently come up with another idea.

"I checked their rooms, the kitchens, the balconies, the gardens…."

"The library?" Rydia wondered aloud, drowsily swaying where she sat.

He perked up. "No, I didn't check there yet." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Thanks."

She frowned at him, "Just promise me you won't do anything foolish once you find them,"

Edge hesitated. "Well…certainly not to Cuore,"

"Edge,"

"Alright, fine…"

* * *

The library was dark and silent, just like the rest of the castle, but he slipped through the door all the same to take a closer look.

Cuore enjoyed spending time in the drafty, dusty library, but it hadn't occurred to him that she might have dragged her boyfriend with her.

He grimaced at the familial term 'boyfriend'. It was still unsettling to think Cuore had decided to get that close to someone, and that that someone was Kieran Astor of all people.

The library was hard to navigate in the dark, with towering shelves of books, scrolls and other documents. Not to mention that the moon was obscured by clouds, leaving no light to spill in through the large windows.

Edge circled around the desks scattered about, wondering if this was another dead end.

But then, in the far corner, he spotted the soft glow from a dying fire in one of the stone hearths. Moving closer, it was obvious the fire had been lit some time ago and not rekindled. It was nothing but glowing embers on the remains of wood now.

But, sitting, or rather sleeping, in the long-cushioned couch next to it were the two he was looking for.

Edge frowned, not liking that they were sprawled out together. Cuore was curled against Kieran's side, one hand resting on his chest with her head using his shoulder as a pillow. Kieran had one arm loosely looped around Cuore's waist, while his other hand haphazardly held a book open.

Edge had to lean closer and tilt his head to see it better.

He personally didn't recognize the title, but judging by the cover, it was some sort of mystery.

The book threw him; Cuore tended to avoid fiction in general, as she often said it was 'frivolous foolishness', preferring instead books that would teach her something new.

Edge paused, debating what to do next. He could just leave them here. Although he didn't like them lying about together, it was obvious nothing _nefarious_ was going on.

He could also wake Cuore up. She would sleepily explain that they were reading, calmly diffuse the situation and send Kieran off to his own room in the castle without a fuss.

But where was the fun in that?

Edge used his foot to nudge Kieran's side. The one Cuore wasn't cuddling.

It was enough of a prod to bug him, but not enough to jar the teal haired young woman next to him.

Kieran's reaction was predictable and instantaneous; he shifted away from the touch, groaned sleepily and woke up with a few sharp blinks.

Despite how little he moved, Cuore did shift slightly, still sleeping, and Kieran's arm around her midsection tightened a fraction protectively.

The moment he saw who had woken him up, he winced.

There was an awkward pause.

"This isn't what it looks like," Kieran quickly whispered.

Edge frowned, crossing his arms. "It looks like you two were reading and fell asleep,"

Kieran blinked, "Oh. Then…it's actually exactly what it looks like,"

Edge barely contained an eyeroll.

Kieran shifted again and then gently poked Cuore's shoulder with the now closed book. "Hey,"

She made an unhappy noise and snuggled closer.

Kieran sighed, "Seriously, Cuore, you are digging my grave deeper as we speak…"

He tried to use the book again, but she ignored it, so he instead jostled his other arm that was still around her waist.

Cuore made another irritated noise. "Let me sleep. You finish the book. I already know who murdered the mayor. It was the corrupt merchant from the beginning."

Kieran sighed, rolled his eyes and tossed the book over his shoulder where it landed on the ground with a smack.

"Thanks for ruining another one for me,"

Cuore giggled at that and finally opened her eyes, putting on her most innocent expression. "I'm sorry, but it was obvious! They left so many clues."

"We weren't even halfway through it yet!" he argued.

Cuore just grinned, "Perfection of life,"

"Walking spoiler alert," he countered.

She giggled again.

Edge had begun to tap his foot in annoyance at their sugary, flirty exchange. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he was more annoyed that he was being ignored, or that they were flirting.

"Ahem," he said, drawing their attention.

Cuore smiled, but had yet to move her head from Kieran's shoulder. "Hi dad."

Her voice was still drowsy, but her eyes were alert with a very piercing, _very_ clear message.

_Be nice._

Kieran, on the other hand, looked like he feared for his life and had even released Cuore's waist as best he could.

"You two do know there's real, _separate_ beds you could be sleeping in," Edge commented, halfway diplomatic.

"It is probably late," Kieran remarked, nudging Cuore again.

He was clearly trying to escape.

She sighed and finally sat up, pushing a few stray hairs off her face. "I suppose."

Kieran winced, sitting up as well and drawing a funny look from Cuore. He grinned sheepishly.

"My arm is asleep,"

Edge beckoned Cuore forward, "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

He reasoned it wasn't because he didn't trust them, it was just because he was being careful.

She looked displeased with that idea, but didn't argue and turned to Kieran with a soft smile.

There was an awkward pause again.

Edge wondered if Cuore was going to really damn Kieran to death and kiss him, but she evidently was smarter than that and instead just gave his arm a small, almost hidden stroke.

"I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow," Kieran murmured, smiling at her.

Cuore's soft expression turned devious. "It _is_ tomorrow already, Kieran."

"Know it all." he muttered back. "But fair enough. A few hours then."

Cuore nodded and moved to stand, flicking a slightly irritated look at her father as she did so,

Kieran glanced at Edge and looked like he might say something, but thought better of it and just kind of clumsily nodded.

Edge frowned but decided he wasn't in the mood to start a fight and just left the library with Cuore.

He half expected her to complain about what had transpired, but they made it through almost the entire castle in silence. As they climbed the stairs towards Cuore's room, however, she finally glanced up and took a deep breath.

But rather than be mad, her tone was imploring. "Kieran really wants you to like him,"

Edge made a face and she continued. "He thinks you hate him. I told him you don't, but…is…do you?"

His frowned deepened. "Hate is…kind of a strong word,"

"Kind of?" Cuore repeated rising an eyebrow.

Before she could fuss anymore, he turned the conversation around. "What were you doing in the library?"

"We were reading. I guess we fell asleep."

"I thought you hated fiction,"

Cuore's lips tugged a little to a smile. "Hate is kind of a strong word."

Edge tossed her an unappreciative look.

She grinned back.

"Kieran suggested I need to expand my book portfolio." she explained with a yawn.

They arrived at her door but Cuore paused, leaning back against it. "You never answered my question."

Edge sigh and crossed his arms. "I don't _hate_ him,"

"But you don't like him either," she surmised.

He sighed again.

Cuore bit her lip, looked around the small landing area and then focused back on her father. "Would you maybe try to get to know him? I didn't like him at first either, you know."

Edge had to grin at that and Cuore fidgeted, hand on the knob of her door. "I just…I just want you two to get along."

"We get along fine."

Cuore was clearly unconvinced.

"Alright, I…will try to get to know him. Happy?"

She brightened and nodded, finally entering her room only to pop her head back out with a smile. "Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight Cuore."

* * *

The next morning, Edge was leaning against the doorframe when Kieran opened it.. He grinned gleefully at the startled, jerky motion the young man pulled off at his presence.

"Oh, um. Hi." Kieran said, backing up a step and a half. "Can I…help you?"

"Cuore says you think I hate you," Edge commented.

Kieran frowned. "Well, hate seems like kind of a strong word,"

Edge chuckled and Kieran just gave him a confused look. He continued after a moment. "I had…mentioned to Cuore that I…realized you probably didn't like me, but I had no idea how to change that. I didn't think she'd tell you about it,"

Edge gave him a once over, frowned, then sighed. He pushed off the doorframe and nodded down the hall. "Walk with me,"

"To my death, or breakfast?" Kieran asked darkly, slamming the door shut behind him.

Edge grinned, "I haven't decided yet."

"Fair enough…"

They walked for a few minutes, and to his credit, Kieran didn't fidget nervously. Edge was both disappointed and proud of that fact.

"I didn't want you to come and visit," Edge remarked finally, breaking the silence.

Kieran's already grumpy expression deepened. "That much was obvious,"

"Not because I don't like you," Edge continued. "I'm just worried about Cuore."

Kieran flicked a look at him before looking away. He seemed to gauge his words before speaking.

"I…don't intend to hurt Cuore." The young man winced. "I know maybe that doesn't mean much coming from me, considering, but…its' the truth."

He stopped walking then, and Edge slowed his steps a few paces up to also stop. He waited in patient curiosity for whatever he was about to say.

Kieran took a deep breath, and although his voice was low to avoid echoing along the stone all around them, it was firm.

"I _love_ Cuore. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, and I know that I'm not the best person for her, but I…I _want _to be. I don't want to mess this up. I don't know what I could do to make you believe me, or even _like_ me, but I'd be willing to try. I just want Cuore to be happy…."

Edge felt a bit badly he'd been harassing him when he had just spoken with a twinge of distress and a health dose of sincerity.

"Kieran, I like you fine. I'm just messing with you because you are fun to mess with," Edge explained.

Kieran blinked.

He chuckled. "I'm serious."

Kieran blinked again, and then shook himself, holding up a hand. "Wait, wait. I'm completely lost,"

"I like you fine." he repeated. "I think your fun to bug, that's all. Actually, I've seen you and Cuore together and you two are good for each other."

The young man looked suspicious, but he only asked; "Then why are you worried about Cuore?"

"Because she throws herself into things one hundred and ten percent, and forgets she hates change and needs time to process and adjust," he replied without missing a beat. "This would not be the first time she's done that, and I highly doubt it will be the last. But, this is a little more complicated then trying to reprogram Bab-Il, or learning to cook, or everything with the Eidolons."

Kieran seemed thoughtful and remained silent for a moment. Finally, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before saying anything.

His expression shifted to a bemused sort sheepishness; "Have you seen that flow-chart timeline thing she has in her room about love?"

"Wait, what?" Edge said, raising an eyebrow.

Kieran shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Yeah, it's this weird step by step timeline she made up for how a relationship is supposed to be at any given moment. _Apparently_, she consulted multiple sources for it and that concerns me more than anything."

Edge cringed, "And there's the over planning side of her,"

Kieran rolled his eyes, "Well, that chart is going to vanish one of these days mysteriously, if you know what I mean."

"Cuore will probably be upset about that,"

"She'll probably just make another one." Kieran countered, shrugging.

Edge laughed, unable to argue, and started to walk again. Kieran followed, still looking thoughtful, arms crossed in a more protective way then annoyed.

A few steps down the hallway and he spoke up again, quietly. "I _know_ Cuore throws herself in, and I know she struggles with change. And I know she always over plans and is sort of a control freak."

Kieran glanced at him, "I'm not in any rush, though. I…I really do want to make this work. That includes making it work with you and the rest of Cuore's family, too."

"Oh please, everyone likes you here fine," Edge said, scoffing. "Rydia has always liked you for some reason. Seren already calls you her other older brother. Leo thinks your funny and seems excited when you come for a visit. The Eblan Four are happy to have someone new to prank."

"And you?" Kieran asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Edge sighed, annoyed by being put on the spot, but also seeing no point in lying after everything they had already discussed.

"I haven't killed you yet, have I?"

Kieran chuckled. "I guess that does count for something…"

"Your practically family already, and Rosa doesn't like you, which earns you a point in my book." Edge continued. "Just…be patient with my daughter. She loves you, and I'd hate to see that change."

There was a solemn look that crossed the young man's features as he nodded. "I will. I promise."

Kieran seemed to hesitant, and swallowed before muttering a small; "Thank you." Under his breath.

The king wasn't sure what he was thanking him for, but decided not to pry. If Kieran wanted to share, which he likely didn't, he would.

As suspected, he said nothing more as they rounded the corner towards their destination.

"Oh, yeah, and I can say all that really basic, cliché stuff about what will happen to you if you screw this up, but I figure you already know."

Kieran smirked, "Yes, and no offense, but I'm way more terrified of Cuore's Eidolons then you, if I hurt her,"

"Smart." Edge agreed.

The doors of the dinning room were within sight, and Leo greeted them with a grin. "There you are! Mom and Cuore were getting concerned. I think maybe they thought you killed Kieran or something, dad."

Edge made a face, "Rude."

Kieran grinned, "I could pretend you beat me up or something to get sympathy,"

"I'll vouch for you," Leo added.

Edge glared at both of them. "Extra rude."

Leo laughed and threw open the doors. "Come on, I'm starving."

The moment they entered, Rydia made a casual, yet obviously pointed remark; "Oh, there you two are. Ready to join us?"

She was pinning her husband with her patented 'look', to which he just held his hands up defensively.

How she managed to nag even without words was truly something to behold.

Edge did not miss the whispered question about being "alright" that Cuore directed at her boyfriend.

Kieran thankfully waved the worry away and replied back with something he couldn't hear.

Before they could settle, Edge beckoned Cuore over. With a curious, questioning look, she joined him near the doors to the room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He didn't reply right away, to busy stifling a sigh at how fast time had gone by. He was still having trouble grasping the idea that Cuore wasn't a little girl anymore, and that realization only led to the fact that sooner rather then later, he'd be having going through this with Leo and Seren as well.

"Yes," he finally said. "Everything's fine, Cuore. I talked with Kieran. I like him fine."

She visibly relaxed, with sparked a bit of guilt for making her worry so much.

"Really?" she asked. "You aren't just saying that?"

Edge made a face, "Crystals, no. I wouldn't ever say that if I didn't mean it. Look, he's already practically part of the family, Cuore."

She did glance over her shoulder, watching their dysfunctional, odd little group interact before turning back to smile at him.

Edge grinned and held his hands up, "So, stop worrying."

She nodded, still smiling.

He paused, and then reached out to take one of her hands. "Kieran loves you. Be patient with him, alright? I'd hate to see that change."

Cuore nodded. "I will. I promise."

"And, burn that chart in your room," he sighed, exasperated.

She had the good grace to flush and opened her mouth, closed it, and then looked down. "I can't believe he told you about that!" she muttered.

"Seriously, Cuore…"

She laughed nervously, and used her free hand to brushed hair over her shoulder. "Okay, I'll…take it down after breakfast. I just…wanted to be prepared."

"There's prepared, and then there's being a control freak," Edge pointed out, musing that he had just heard those exact words a few minutes before.

Cuore bit her lip. "Alright…"

He gave her hand another squeeze before releasing it. "Now, let's eat."

She tossed him one last smile before spinning around and slipping around the table to sit.

Yes, the family was growing, and wasn't quite normal. One look at the palette of hair colors alone was enough to show that off to anyone looking in.

But, it was a family all the same.

* * *

**Admittedly, I wasn't sure how to end this, haha.**

**All, well, it's just a fluffy pointless one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**I'm working on the chapters of my longer stories, and hoping to get them done sooner rather then later. Stay tuned!**


End file.
